


Knot Me

by mishey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candy Hearts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, there isn't actually knotting in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishey/pseuds/mishey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know what to get Derek for Valentine's Day, OR how to get off of second base. Pun very much intended.</p><p>~</p><p>This is just a fluffy Valentine's Day fic that I think we could all use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Me

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't actually any knotting in this. 
> 
> Many, MANY thanks to my wonderful, beautiful, amazing beta, [Derbobbs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbobbs/pseuds/Derbobbs). ILU bb!

"Scott! Hey, Scott!" Stiles called, trailing after his best friend. He skidded to a stop next to Scott as he turned and offered him his traditional glowing grin. 

"Hey, Stiles, man. What's up?" Scott adjusted the books in his hand. "But make it quick so I'm not late to class."

"Wouldn't want to keep you," Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. They were right in front of the building and Scott had forty-five minutes. "Anyway, it's almost Valentine's Day, and I want to do something special so Derek knows I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level." 

"The next level?" Scott echoed. "What do you mea-" Scott cut himself off with a groan. "I don't want to talk about this.”

"But you made me listen to stuff like this about Allison… and you _still_ make me listen to it about Kira. Why can't you help me out just this once?"

"Like you didn't make me listen to sonnets about Lydia's hair for years," Scott shot back. 

"It wasn't _years_ ," Stiles objected. 

"It really was. Here,” Scott said and adjusted his books to pull something out of his pocket. Scott grinned and dumped a handful of Sweethearts into Stiles' hand. 

"I know you'll think of something. I gotta go, man."

"Yeah, later." Stiles echoed, looking down at the candy in his hand. 

****  
"Fat lot of help you were, McCall," Stiles mumbled, tossing the handful of candies onto the table. Stiles collapsed into the closest chair, looking at the candies blankly for a moment before he was struck with sudden inspiration. He jumped up and headed right back out the door, keys in hand. 

Stiles looked at the candy hearts that were all spread out before him for a second before he started pulling out all the hearts that said "I ♥ U" knowing that they were keepers as they were. It was the others that he'd have to fix. He started going through the others separating the lighter colors as he went. 

Stiles had wondered, on numerous occasions, why he and Derek hadn't gone beyond the kissing and groping stage of their relationship. At first he'd thought that it was because he was underage, but nothing had changed after Stiles had stopped being underage. So, Stiles had done what he did best and turned to research in an attempt to find out what the issue could possibly be. What he'd found had surprised him. Well. Sort of surprised him. It was even a bit scary, but he really didn't want to be the guy that was put off by something his boyfriend couldn't control. Whatever. It was a perfect explanation why Derek hadn't caught any of what he thought were obvious hints that Stiles was ready for the next step. 

Stiles mixed up various food colors until he got the shades that he wanted, then picked up the knife he was going to use for scrapping and carving. Now for the tedious part. Stiles lost track of time as he scrapped off the old words, carved new ones in, and used a steady hand to color his messages in.

****

"Hey Derek!" Stiles called as he entered the loft. "I can't stay, I just wanted to drop something off." Derek heard Stiles place something that rattled in a way he couldn't quite describe down. "It's on the table. Catch you later! Bye!" 

"Stiles, wait-" Derek came to a stop at the bottom of the steps, looking at the already closed door. "Okay. Later, I guess," Derek muttered to himself as he crossed towards the table to see what Stiles had left him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the box of candy sitting there. Was this really worth coming over to just drop off and leave? Derek picked the box up, opened it, and dumped a few in his hand. He smiled at the first one "I ♥ U", then shook his head at the second "SWEET WOLF". He popped them into his mouth, then promptly choked on them when he read the next one. "LET'S KNOT" 

"What the hell?" Derek managed, after clearing his windpipe. The next one was "KNOT ME" and the series seemed to be rounded out with "KNOT NOW" Derek stared at the candy in his hand, unable to even fathom how Stiles had managed to get them made. Derek looked a little closer and noticed a slight defect on one. The fact that Stiles had done it himself made it all the more ridiculous, even if it did relieve Derek to know that Stiles hadn't put those statements on an order form somewhere. 

Derek shoved the candies back into the box before he reached for his keys. 

****

Stiles was sitting at his kitchen table, pretending to work on some homework when there was a knock at the door. He rose reluctantly and went to answer it, knowing that it was probably Derek. 

"Derek, hey," Stiles said as he pulled the door open. Thankfully, his voice didn't crack, but his face had to have been half the shades of red visible to humans, and even more shades for a werewolf. At least. "Did you want something to drink, or..." Stiles trailed off when Derek sat and patted the spot on the couch next to him. Stiles took a seat and just looked at Derek owlishly, waiting for him to speak. Derek opened his mouth, thought for a second, closed it, huffed a sigh. 

"Knots, Stiles, really?" was all Derek managed. 

"You don't..?" Stiles began, but stopped to look at his fingers. "You just. We never. I did some research and thought that maybe that was what was stopping us from doing more. We've been stuck on second base for a long time, Derek, and I'm ready to round third and be waved home."

"You really need to stop using the internet for research, Stiles." Derek shook his head for what felt like the tenth time since he’d gotten there. 

"I don't have very many other outlets for research, Derek." Derek shot him a look. "Okay, yes, you are very knowledgeable about the werewolf things, but how was I supposed to ask you 'Hey, do you have a knot and is that why we haven't had sex yet'?"

"Well, that would have worked, actually," Derek replied, smirking. 

"Yeah, but it would have been mortifying, just like _this_ is." Stiles grumbled, sinking into the couch.

"Okay, but at least you wouldn't have spent God knows how long making these candies," Derek handed the box to Stiles. 

"You didn't even like the candy?" Stiles asked softly, looking crestfallen. 

"I did. I do." Derek paused. "Well, I really enjoyed the first two. It was a bit touch and go after that." Derek offered Stiles a little smile. "How much time did you spend making them anyway?"

"Ugh, you don't want to know," Stiles groaned, throwing his head back on the couch. Derek's smile widened a bit before he sobered slightly. 

"There are a lot of reasons that we haven't _been waved home yet_ ," Derek smirked slightly. "and none of them have to do with you, or how desirable I find you, I promise. They're just things that _I_ have to work through."

"Besides the Kate thing?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah, besides that." Derek sighed. 

"You know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about it, right?" Stiles placed a hand on one of Derek's. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Derek's smile returned. "Now get over here and kiss me." 

"Oh, if you insist," Stiles replied, allowing Derek to pull him over, happily meeting him at the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in many years, but I thought that we could all use a little bit of light fluff for Valentine's Day, so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Also, this is canon-divergent after mid-season two or so. I know that's vague, and I'm sorry... but I didn't see this sort of fluff as possible after the events of season three. So Derek is still an alpha and Scott is a beta.


End file.
